


Maglor's last word

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lost all  of those he loved, and his  last brother too. Lonely Noldo sitting in despair at the shore of Belegaer, is talking to the imaginary spirit of Maedhros. Last word and last song of the famed Elven bard..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maglor's last word

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The wound between us is the curse, o brother I've lost.  
Like an outworn book, my own breast is torn,  
On scales there 're too many victories and losses,  
For the Court to appraise our unfinished work.  
  
Up to elbow in blood, up to knees in the slough,  
We were tearing the fetters, would dig into lips, -  
In the name of single - but Triumphant - Love!  
So the heart does embrace the steel, striking deep,  
  
So of ashes up rise souls of flame-feathered birds,  
So the star named Wormwood arouses the dead.  
We're parted by the Naught . I beg pardon of yours.  
On a letterless leaf the candle has melted .  
  
Only Sea is so quiet as a welcoming home,  
That will condone to you any sins, any crimes.  
Listen! - gulls are singing in mist over foam,  
Keeping on the poem from last broken lines.  
  
We'll return - sometime - back to my Blessed Realm  
One who swore must keep it up to his final moan,  
We'll be back - in a rain, in starlight, in a dream -  
Oh my care-worn brother, we'll come back to the Home!  
  
I believe the Law will not be so blind  
At the shore overseas, in my immortal lands.  
But this flame saved from Darkness has turned too bright  
For exhausted eyes and for your singed hands.  
  
Dear, my way is behind. I've just stepped to the tide.  
We're forgotten in ages that follow after us.  
But it won't make this dolorous song to be light,  
Never lighter, if you hold the Star in your palms.  
  
.


End file.
